Complete
by A.W. doccubus
Summary: A short one-shot in how i was hoping s04e12 ended... DOCCUBUS! Kenzi's a big help in solving Bo's problem here... i suck at summaries :( this story is simply unexpected :)


So I haven't seen the finale because I'm really scared for our BOLO… :)

Hope you would like this short [?] one-shot…

This is my second story and I really hope you would like it! :D  
READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW and FAVORITE pleeeeasee! :3

and BTW Kenzi will be a big help for our doccubus in this story...

-Anna W.

_Kenzi's POV_

_"Bo unclaim me…"_

_"Kenzi NO!"_

"Bo I want you to unclaim me!"

"Fine, Kenzi I unclaim you!"

I was walking out when I remembered a very important thing that I should have told Bobo a long time ago…

"Hey Bo, thank you for everything. You were and are my sister! I lurve you but I need to stay away for a while….""and Bo I should have told you a long time ago that LAUREN is very much worth it. I haven't realize it until I lost Hale, the person who I truly love and feel connected with. I know that the spybang thing with Lauren was no biggy if you didn't feel anything but you did felt something. I know you have your Rainer and you don't need us-"

"but I do need you all" she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Hephephep, don't interrupt succubitch." I said with a sad smile.

"Maybe you need us or don't, but Bobo, fight for the one you truly love. And nu-uh don't tell me you love Rainer because if you do, you would never have done such things as killing the Una men even if They deserved to die. You would have survived even if there are a lot of assholes in this world as long as you have your family and the one you truly love. Bo, I know Lauren and I are not that close and maybe not even friends but I do lurve me some Lauren and you do to. She makes you who you truly are without any consequences."

"I do love her Kenz, I did choose her but she had broken my heart again."

"But Bobo that isn't an excuse for not having the one you truly love. You have also broken her heart a million more. Have you ever noticed the bags under her eyes or the "science-distractions" that she have? When the day you had your "BREAK", she had hollow cheeks and cracked lips but still forced them into a beautiful smile. Her Struggle to show everyone that she's a fighter and that she will be alright. Look at me Bo, I only lost once and I'm already giving up, not like what she has to do in order to be accepted in the Fae world. No one bothered to hold her close, to tell her that it's okay not to be fine. So she breathed through her life as if it were a battlefield and wished that one day she would live and not just survive." "Wow, I'm Amazing with this." I said grinning.

Cracking a smile, Bo said "Yeah, your right Kenz. No one is worth it like Lauren. What will I do now Kenz? I've screwed up again for a millionth time already." "And by the way, what happened to the Kenziest Kenzi ever? I think she grown upped." She said with her famous smirk.

"Yeah, well the Kenziest Kenzi ever is still here but had made a lot of thinking. And Bobolicious, I have a surprise for you." I said with a smile. I went outside and shouted.

"HEY HOTIE HOTPANTS, Bobo's here waiting for your lady bits" I said with a sly grin and tone.

"harhar Kenz but thank you so much though." Lauren said with a happy smile.

I hugged hotpants and bobo one last time before I walk away to a lovely place Hotpants and her funds had helped me move to somewhere I would have my booze and pizza with me, a place where no one would have thought ever existed, a place wher- okay enough said, that would be in another story.

"See you when I see you guys and BeeTeeDubs, Hotpants here knows where I'm going but it's a secret. Right Lo?"

"Yes Kenz, say hi and take good care of the place for me will you?!"

"Oh sure! MAMA's coming to TAKE GOOD CARE OF THEM. Bye chicas, mwaaah"

Bo's POV

After everything Kenzi have told me I have realize that the person that I am facing now is DEFINITELY the ONE. My DESTINY. My Doctor. My Lauren. My mate. Here I am smiling like an idiot even if Kenzi just moved out. Holding the hands of my one and only. The one I would love for a thousand years or maybe a million years more.

"Hi."

"Hi Bo."

"Lauren I Love You, only you, no one else, Your it for me If you would have me. I love you to the moon and back." I said with tears now streaming down my face.

I looked her straight in the eyes and said," I need you, I miss you, I love you eternally."

"I do too Bo I love you more than my life more than anything. I love you too to the moon and back." She said with her beautifully smile that makes me breathless.

"Never leave me again Lo. I think I wouldn't survive another one like that."

"Never Bo, you're stuck with me for eternity… well maybe as long as you would have me."

"Of course Lo, I told you that I would Love you for a million years. And I woul…. Hey wait a minute, what did you meant about eternity?" I said with a confuse look.

"Yes Bo an eternity. I'm Fae."

"You're fae? How? When?" I said with a huge smile but still confused.

"Well, it's a long story for another story, but to shorten it. There was an accident in the la-"

"What an accident when? Where? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ahh… could you please let me finish my sentence Bo before you bombard me with your questions."

"Sorry…"

"Anyways, before these problems happened, when we we're still together, I made a serum where I could sustain you but I haven't used it still for. That serum was just lying there in the lab because I was studying it again to make it right and perfect, when Kenzi being Kenzi did some things."

"Kenzi? Kenzi made you fae?"

"Yes she made me Fae accidentally by mixing things in a beaker where I had stored the serum. Kenzi had mixed a Phoenix blood in the serum not knowing that they are both different substance, she didn't realized it because the serum has a crimson color. So because of my curiosity to know if the serum would be effective and being oblivious to Kenzi and what Kenzi did I had injected myself with the serum."

"Are you okay Lo? Did something happened to you? Where there any side effects?" I said with a worried look.

"Well there was none actually. I didn't know that I became fae until Kenzi frightened me and had made me jumped and broke a test tube where glasses where stuck in my hands but then immediately got healed." She said with her smile and her very excited expression when she is talking about her work.

"So you mean I have Kenzi to thank for all these?"

"Yeah, something like that Bo, can you believe it I will be with you for a very long time. We can have a family with the white picket fence, the kids, the crazy neighbors and all that with Kenzi of course."

"I would Love to Lauren." "Hey Lo, speaking of Kenzi where did she go?"

"Well Kenzi went somewhere secured and safe. She is somewhere in one of my properties."

"Properties ehh… does that mean that your very rich and you're like my sugar-mama now?"

"hmmm.. something like that. If I really am your sugar-mama, shouldn't you be making me happy?" Lauren said with a very smug grin.

"You're so on." I said making my eyes flash blue.

"Bring it on succubus." She said flashing me her red eyes.

Shit that just made me very turned on. So I flunged her on my shoulders and went upstairs two steps at a time. I really need to thank Kenzi for giving me all these. Giving me the best thing ever existed in this world. _I am now complete with the one I love and my true mate._

_So I have finished this story with the help of "a thousand years" and a Thousand miles" songs in repeat…  
I just really love these two songs! :P_

_:D review, follow and favourite Please! _


End file.
